galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Space bus to Benton's Colony
just did rereading of this story. if i read the time line right the story accrues between 5030 to 5050 if im not mistaken. at that time stahl commands and uses the USS Dominator not the USS Devastator Gnume (talk) 17:37, October 31, 2013 (UTC) No you are not mistaken the time line is right, but the Dominator wasn't ready. It took many years to refurbish her to Union Fleet Standards. The Devastator was not commanded by Stahl for a long time...(officially) Captain Harris was in charge at that time, but everyone knew that it was really Stahl's ship. when Stahl hails the Shiss... (or the Nogoll many years before) He doesn't hail them as captain of the Devi but as Admiral of the First Fleet. When the Domi leaves drydock he takes command as the first and only Admiral Captain (for a while) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 07:06, November 1, 2013 (UTC) isnt the ship still operational with the original seenian equipment ? Gnume (talk) 07:33, November 1, 2013 (UTC) It is fully operational with Seenian Equipment, but not compliant to Union Standards. The Devi was substantially refitted to fit Union Standards. For example The Seenians had only human crews ..no Non Huamnoids..The Union has many different species..therefore they need Vari Beds, Auto Dressers, Different doors and quarters, Different recreation facilities just for starters. Then Seenian Translocator cannons are on the same level as the original ones Stahl broguht back..The Union developed and advanced TL technology in several thousand years. Modern Terran / Union TL cannons have only the principle in common..Terran TL are far advanced. Then there are Fighter decks and revolver starters..Seeinans did not have fighters. Bridge arrangement and Computronic systems must be Union Compliant and Fleet regulation. Loki Torpedo launchers and a million other things must be changed before a Ship (any ship) is accepted as a Union Fleet ship. That is why the Dominator recieved a refit. Considering the size of teh ship and the tremendous task to simply clean it ( Seenian Standards are different than Union Standards.) Of course the Mustard yellow carpet needs to be installed in lounges etc.. So no the Dominator isn't ready when Stahl messes with the Shiss in that story. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 13:38, November 1, 2013 (UTC) While it could have been used in it's original format of 100% Seenian ship, if that was the case, the USS Dominator would have restrictions on who could crew it. There was more than just sentimental reasons why it was brought back with it's controls slaved to the USS Tigershark bridge. As it happened, there were several periods lasting for years where it could not move under it's own power at all. It was only fully commissioned (after being certified as fully within Union regulations in 5050. Knight Ranger (talk) 13:51, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ah. ok. but that masses up the time line and the setting of tomb world. Gnume (talk) 15:53, November 1, 2013 (UTC) 1) The year Stahl recieves the Dominator from Eric will change a little....(to around 5028) That is when Erica gives the Dominator to the Union. Stahl recieves command over the refit and the ship shortly after by a decission of the Assembly (as much as Erica wants this ..such a "Gift "and decission to refit it and give Stahl Command with a new Rank. While the Dominator is in refit..and even when he is in Command he is still in charge of the DEvi as in terms of her being in the first fleet. The Information on Tomb Stone comes from civlians and third hand accounts. Two of them (The Belmac) aren't even Union...and the Accolyte has things wrong...and the Old priest isn't exactly a Union Fleet Expert. Manjeet has it correct but appears to not know the details: Stahl does receieve the Dominator in 5028 but she is far from a ship he can use... In all stories about Stahl..he doesn't sit around in aDock Yard for years to wait till the Dominator is ready.... Manjeet said to the younger Belmac, "Admiral Stahl receives the USS Dominator in 5024 that was only 55 years ago." One of the Acolytes said. "Revered master, may I correct you, the human Admiral Stahl commands a ship that is called the USS Dominator and it is 30 times as big as the Union ship Devastator." Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 16:27, November 1, 2013 (UTC) thats not the only problem with the tomb world. if what you written is correct tomb world heppens between 5079 or 5083. but the kermac are still there. by all other accounts the kermac ware thrown out of the galaxy in 5050. so its a big mismatch. Gnume (talk) 16:49, November 1, 2013 (UTC) 1) Tomb World is not canon or posted anywhere other than in Fragments or Old stories 2) Tomb World will be completed in a few weeks.. 3) The Kermac will be gone..most of them...the GC will remain for a while longer . The Galacti Council will reform without Kermac supremacy but still not very friendly towards the Union.. Not everyone likes the Union...especially those on the "other side" Many see the Union as a big Bully and they haven't played very nice with others....;-) But no worries when Tomb World goes up it will be tiem line correct and if not I can always rely on my friend Gnume to find the problems...Thanks for doing that!! VR ah. ok. if i may ask why are the kermac destroied in 5050 and not later ? Gnume (talk) 17:46, November 1, 2013 (UTC) If you ask the question within the Story then I say because the Union is simply sick and tired of the Kermac and now (in 5050) that the Nul are a solid ally and the Shiss are a shadow of their former self , the smallest inicent will ignite the Union War machine and once it rolls it won't stop until the job is done.. (|think of the US of 1944) once the giant is awake its unstoppable. The Union could have taken the the other 3 (Of the Big 4) even before 5000. Now if you ask outside the story ..because they done their job to make room for a new chapter in the Galactic Chronicles and a new enemy. The Union controls almost 2/4 of the M-0 Galaxy and spreads into other Galaxies of the Local Group. The Kermac are simply no serious or believeable enemy anymore... It's the last hooray for a dying culture.. The Union will grow and eventually control the M-O galaxy and eventually perhaps the entire loca group and in a far distant future the Union will join the Narth ... But until that happens there will be new enemies new dangers and new heroes. So the Kermac will not be destroyed in 5050 but that's where it starts and in 5500 there won't be any left not even those who escaped and tried to activate the.......... well that you have to read when I get there,,,;-) VR